To New Frontiers
by Celdarion
Summary: Six months after the thaw, Elsa and Anna are finally reconnecting as sisters, and life is returning to normal. But soon, Arendelle finds itself at odds with the mighty Western Alliance and its ruthless figurehead, and it is not long before the sisters are caught up in a desperate struggle for survival.
1. New Beginnings

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction. Not 100% sure of the length yet, but it will be long. Rated M for Elsanna, and some more...dark themes. Hope you all enjoy, some constructive criticism is always appreciated of course, but be nice, as I said it's my first story. Many thanks to cupcakesplease for proofreading!**

**-Celdarion**

* * *

><p><strong>To New Frontiers<strong>

by Celdarion

Prologue

It was freezing. Elsa rode through the waist-deep snow, her body weary, her mind hazy. She could barely see, the entire world was white. She was hopelessly lost, and Anna, her dear Anna, was missing. Somewhere out there in the vast white wilderness was her sister. Cold, injured, possibly worse, she needed her.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

_Four days prior_

"Elsa!"

A sharp rap on the door stirred Elsa from her sleep. Her mind was foggy, her eyes blinded from the morning sun.

"Elsa!" Three more sharp knocks.

"Anna…" Elsa mumbled, "What is it…?"

Anna came bounding into the room and landed heavily on her bed. Elsa grumbled. It was often Anna who was difficult to rouse in the morning.

"You're late for that meeting with Darius, dear sister"

Elsa shot upright, eyes wild, her hair tangled.

"Gods, Anna, you should have woken me earlier!"

"I thought you deserved a lie-in" Anna said softly. "You have been working pretty hard lately. Besides, the Captain can wait. I doubt it'll be important anyway"

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle slightly at Anna's remark. She cupped Anna's face lightly with one hand, and brought her in for a hug.

"What was that for?"

"Just...for being you, Anna. I've missed you so, _so much_." Elsa's heart was bursting with feelings of remorse and guilt for all the pain she'd caused Anna over the years. "I'm so so sorry for...everything, Anna. For shutting you out, for ignoring you, f-for everything! Please forgive me, Anna, I c-couldn't b-bear to lose you, not again!"  
>The young queen broke down in tears, burying her face into Anna's shoulder.<p>

Anna was at a loss for words. She tried to comfort her as best she could. Elsa clung to Anna for what seemed like an eternity, until finally she pulled away.

Anna felt a pang at the loss of contact.

"Can you forgive me, Anna?" Elsa asked, wiping away tears. The room temperature had dropped considerably.

"There's nothing to forgive, Elsa" Anna said softly. "I love you"

"And I love you" Elsa replied, leaning in to embrace her sister again.

* * *

><p>The meeting with Darius Aster, Captain of the Guard, was mind-numbingly boring, full of tedious minutiae that seemed insignificant. Elsa normally didn't mind such meetings, but today she was distracted.<p>

By Anna.

Of late, Elsa found her thoughts lingering on the bubbly princess. It had been many years that she had closed herself off, and Anna was a completely new person, a person she barely knew. Elsa felt a pang of remorse. Anna could brighten her day just by being in the same room. When Anna hugged her in her chambers, she felt closer to her than she ever had in more than a decade. She didn't deserve it. She could never deserve Anna.

"Y-Your Majesty?"

Elsa snapped her head up. She had been lost in thought, thoughts about Anna. Darius was looking inquisitively at the queen, a hint of concern on his face.

"Are you alright, majesty?"

"Y-yes. Yes. I'm fine My apologies Captain Aster, please continue".

"We're about done here, Your Majesty, just a few more details to address"

Elsa sped out of the council chamber, where her meeting with the Captain had finally ended. She made a beeline for her chambers, determined to catch up on some paperwork.

She finally reached the heavy double doors, and pushed her way inside.

"Anna!"

"Elsa!" Anna squealed. She had obviously let herself in, ostensibly to wait for Elsa, but why? Elsa was overjoyed to see her, of course. Lately she had been anxious to spend as much time as possible with her beloved sister.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Why, I came to see you, silly!" replied Anna brightly, and Elsa couldn't help a broad smile forming on her lips.

_Oh, Anna, you really are wonderful._

"I wanted to ask you something," Anna continued, "I-I want to spend more time with you, Elsa. I know we've been trying lately, I know you're busy all the time, but sometimes it seems like it's not enough. So...would you like to take a trip with me? Just the two of us!" Anna's previous nervousness had dissipated, replaced by her usual frantic babbling. "We could ride north, through the hills. Oooh! We could stop at Oaken's! You'd like him, and we could visit the trolls, they're like Kristoff's family, you'd love them, and, and, and-"

"Anna" Elsa interjected, "I'd _love _to! But I can't. I simply have too much work to do."

"Nonsense," Anna replied simply, her bright smile tugging at Elsa's heart.

"Do you know just how much there is to do? The summit is to take place soon, it is our turn to host it, and it's an _incredibly_ important event!" she continued hotly, noting the look on Anna's face. "Many of the other kingdoms are at odds with one another and with us - it is our duty to keep the peace this time! So no, as much as I'd love to go with you, I can't!"

Anna was heartbroken.

"Oh…okay" she said in a small voice.

"I'm so sorry, Anna. I wish I could"

"It's fine, really. I understand" Anna gave Elsa a weak smile. "But I really do miss you sometimes." She rose from the bed, slowly walking towards the door.

"I do too, Anna. We'll do something soon, I promise."

And with that, Anna left.

Elsa sighed to herself, feeling guilty. It was silly of her really, Anna _did _understand of course, but she couldn't help but fixate on the glum expression on Anna's face. All logical thought pushed aside, she rose from her bed, and hurried out of the room.

"Anna!"

Her sister turned, already halfway down the hallway.

"Yes?"

"Let's go, Anna"

"Wait, what?"

"Yes, let's go!" she repeated. "The summit isn't to be held until a few weeks time, I'm sure my absence could be tolerated for a few days."

"Oh, Elsa, _thank you! _Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Anna planted kisses all over Elsa's cheeks, making the older girl giggle. In her state of delirious happiness, she kissed Elsa squarely on the lips, before hurrying down the hallway out of sight.

The queen's heart skipped a beat, her cheeks flushed.

'_What was that?' _she thought to herself. Anna had never kissed her before in such a manner, on the cheek, yes, but never on the lips. This kiss was..._remarkable._

The queen returned to her chambers and sat, staring at the piles of work to complete, her mind a complete jumble. She couldn't think, not one thought fully formed before it was replaced by another, and another, and another. Hundreds of thoughts racing through her mind.

Thoughts about Anna.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Elsa awoke with the sun, as always. Stretching indulgently, she lay in bed for a few minutes, enjoying the heat of the sun on her bare skin. Finally, she managed to gather the willpower to slowly get out of bed, and don her clothes for the day - a simple dress made of spun ice. She would bathe later, she decided, right now she had matters to attend to.<p>

Elsa poked her head out of the door and beckoned over a passing servant.

"Please send for Kai immediately"

"Yes, majesty" the servant replied, scurrying off rapidly.

Elsa retreated inside her chambers and sat upon the edge of her bed. Her mind instantly landed upon Anna, and the heartwarming kiss they had shared the previous night.

_No, this is wrong. She's my sister - I can't be thinking of her like this…_

But she couldn't help it. The more she tried to resist, the more the thoughts of Anna pushed their way back into her mind. She wanted to hold her close, to whisper in her ear, to kiss her with passion, to-

Elsa's reverie was interrupted by a sharp knock at the door.

"Your Majesty?"

"Please, come in Kai."

The door swung open, and Kai stepped inside, bowing. A portly gentleman, Kai had been in service of the Royal House of Arendelle for most of his adult life. Elsa's parents had trusted him with almost everything, and so did Elsa.

"How may I be of service, my queen?" Kai inquired.

"My sister and I will be leaving the castle for a few days, and there are certain things I need taken care of, Kai"

Kai blinked. "Your majesty...as much as it pleases me that you and the Princess Anna are reconnecting, would it not be wise to wait until after the summit? The Royal Ambassador of the Kingdom of Valanx is arriving shortly, no doubt with the rest of the dignitaries not far behind. Arendelle needs its queen in such a time, the importance of this conference is paramount. Our relations with the Western Alliance is tenuous at best. If-"

"No, Kai" Elsa interjected. "This event is indeed important, I know. But the Princess Anna are taking this trip, summit or no summit. I trust you Kai, you're more than capable to make any preparations in order to receive our guests. In any case, we will return long before any dignitaries arrive"

Kai looked as if he were about to argue, but then he stepped back and nodded instead.

"Yes, your majesty"

"Thank you, Kai. Please, carry on"

Kai bowed deeply and retreated from the room, closing the door with a snap.

_The Most Noble and Mighty Confederation of Allied Kingdoms, better known as the Western Alliance. Volatile, unpredictable, dangerous. _Kai was right, this summit _was _indeed important. Held once every decade, it was essential to verify and maintain the various truces, alliances and treaties between each of the kingdoms. Elsa thought of each of the nations of the Alliance in turn, trying to categorise their qualities, attributes, and weaknesses.

The Kingdom of Valanx. A wealthy nation, with a large military force, Valanx and Arendelle had never enjoyed good relations. Having experienced terrible war in the past, each kingdom was constantly on guard against the other. King Ivan was a shrewd man, cold and calculating, though he was normally reasonable. The former King and Queen of Arendelle had successfully negotiated with King Ivan on several occasions; Elsa felt confident with dealing with him.

The Kingdom of Weselton was, until very recently, a good trading partner of Arendelle's. After the Great Thaw, when Arendelle cut ties with Weselton, they became the Alliance's newest member. Elsa knew very little of its sovereign, King Alfred, having only met the Duke of Weselton briefly.

The Kingdom of the Southern Islesis, like Weselton, one of the newest members of the Western Alliance. Besides Prince Hans' ill-fated attempt to seize the throne of Arendelle, there had been very little contact with the southern nation. Reclusive and mysterious, Elsa knew very little of their politics, their wealth, their military power, or their King, Maximilian.

Elsa groaned, thinking of the prospect of having to treat with all these dignitaries. The presence of others still made her nervous, having spent a great part of her life alone, she did not know how to act around people. Except Anna. Anna was the one constant in her changing world. She was her guiding star, her reason to be. Without Anna…

Elsa shuddered at the thought, and returned her attention to the final member of the Western Alliance.

Bastion. The most powerful member of the Alliance. A huge city-state, Bastion is the very pinnacle of military excellence. They have the largest army, the largest navy, and the most advanced siege weapons. Presided over by Lord Rainier, Elsa had only heard tales of this man's ruthlessness. A hardened battle commander, Rainier was famed throughout the land for his exploits in battle. Famed, and feared.  
>Dealing with Rainier made Elsa extremely apprehensive. For Bastion was mighty, and if the outcome of this summit was less than favourable, then all of the Northern Kingdoms may be in grave danger.<p>

_The Northern Kingdoms_ Elsa thought to herself, a small smile forming on her lips. Arendelle's most loyal allies, and closest friends. There was Corona, of course, with the graceful Queen Nathalie as its noble leader. One of Queen Idunn's closest friends, she trusted her implicitly. And Elsa did too.

The Kingdom of Kelastra is Arendelle's most powerful ally. Relations have long since been excellent between Kelastra and Arendelle, with fair trade and even open borders between the two nations.

The Kingdom of Dale is Arendelle's most reclusive ally, though a good ally nonetheless. King Farren was good friends with Elsa's father, King Agdar, before his untimely death at sea.

Elsa's mood was lifted slightly. Though the challenge her kingdom faced in the coming weeks, Elsa found solace in her allies. Though the possible threat of the Alliance was grave indeed, Elsa was confident that the Northern Kingdoms would survive.

_I can't let anything happen to my Anna. I won't._


	2. The Journey

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

Elsa found herself bouncing upon her bed, the frame creaking dangerously. Slowly, as her mind arose from the fog of sleep, she opened her eyes, only to be met with Anna's beaming face.

Her sister had taken it upon herself to awaken Elsa at sunrise by quite literally jumping on her.

"What is it?" Elsa mumbled. "Not Aster again?"  
>"It's time to go!"<p>

"Go? Go where?"

"On our trip, silly! Come on, get _up!_" Anna jumped off the bed, grabbed a fistful of Elsa's bed linens, and pulled them off her.

"Anna!" Elsa admonished, both annoyed and amused. "Just what do you th-". It was at that moment Elsa realised her nightclothes had slipped down during the night, leaving her left breast exposed. Elsa gasped, frantically covering herself up.

"Gods arise, Anna! That was _not _funny!"

Anna did not reply. She simply stood at the foot of Elsa's bed, blushing furiously. Elsa looked at Anna, who was staring unabashedly at Elsa's chest.

"Um...Anna?"

Anna remained silent, looking into Elsa's eyes. Her gaze could not have lasted more than a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity.

Elsa bit her lip.

Anna suddenly looked away, flushed. "Well...um...I-I'll meet you in the stables" she stammered, and hurried out of the room.

_By Freya's fury._ _What was that?_

Elsa was embarrased when her sister saw her, but she felt something else too. Something deeper. Something she could not comprehend.

Resolving herself, Elsa rose from her bed and called for the servants to draw her a bath.

She watched dumbly, her mind a frenzied swarm of inappropriate musings, as her attendants bustled around her, passing each other buckets of hot water swiftly, preparing her bath.

"It is ready, your majesty" one of the servants called. A young girl, not much younger than Elsa herself. She was very beautiful, like Anna in some regards.

"Thank you, Kora. You may go"

"Yes, majesty". The servants scurried out.

She slowly removed her nightclothes, piece by piece, and tossed them aside. Standing naked in the cool room, she ran her hands down the sides of her lithe body, over her flared hips and down her curved thighs. A small, meaningless ritual in which she partook every day. Paying close attention to the smoothness of her skin, Elsa brought her hands back up her body, stopping briefly at her firm breasts, remembering how she felt when Anna saw her. Her breath caught in her throat.

Shaking her head, Elsa turned and carefully stepped into the tub, the hot water spreading warmth through her cool body. She sighed with pleasure, slowly sinking into the large basin, hot water rising over her chest, and laid back in the bathtub, unmoving, thinking about what dark possibilities the future may hold. The summit with the Western Alliance, the ever growing threat of Bastion and its ruthless leader, the implications of Weselton's and the Southern Isles' sudden memberships.

And Anna. Her darling sister was her whole world, she could not fathom how she spent more than a decade isolated from her own blood - the one thing she loved more than anything in this world. More than her late parents, more than her kingdom, and more than the world itself.

Sighing to herself, Elsa reached for the flannel and soap and began to scrub every inch of her body. She always kept herself as clean as possible, and today was no exception. She paid particularly close attention to her chest and between her legs, trying to keep her mind from wandering onto the subject of her darling sister.

Elsa loved Anna, this much she knew. How she felt when she saw her sister' beaming face in the morning, the warmth that spread through her body when she smiled, the sigh of content when they hugged, Elsa knew that to be love.

The pure anguish she felt often, over all those years where they were separated. Elsa hidden in her room, Anna on the outside, face pressed against the immense oak doors, calling for her, pleading with her to come out, to talk, even to acknowledge her. Elsa could never go back to that, Anna was her whole world. She couldn't bear to lose her. Death would be preferable. Elsa knew that to be love.

But Elsa couldn't fathom the other feelings she felt. The deeper feelings. Deeper than the sisterly love the pair shared. The strange, unpleasant surge she felt whenever she saw Anna with Kristoff. The visions of the future where it was only her and Anna, together. No royal duties, no summits, no politics. Only Anna. Elsa didn't know what these feelings were. Often, her mother had told stories of when she was first betrothed to her future King. She would speak of such things, of her and him together, living in the castle, happy and in love.

Sighing, Elsa untangled her long silver braid, shaking her head to loosen her hair. She bent forward at the waist, immersing her head in the warm water. It was quiet and peaceful underwater, the troubles of the world seemed so very far away in that brief moment. She rinsed her hair, applying some pine-scented soap. She loved that scent, something about it made her feel bold and confident, able to take on any challenge the world decided to throw at her.

Finally finishing, she rose out of the tub, and made her way over to the wardrobe. She took a moment to look at herself in the full length mirror, analysing her slim waist, her flared hips, and her pert breasts.

She toweled her hair roughly, wringing out the bulk of the water, a small puddle forming on the floor. Taking her brush, she ran it through her platinum hair until it began to regain its usual glamourous shine. Elsa loved her hair, it was one of the very few things she actually liked about herself. Reaching her hands around the back of her head, she began to form her hair into her trademark silver braid. She was well practiced, the braid only taking a few minutes to finish.

Her clothes had already been laid out - garments suitable for the day's activities. Long winter trousers, several layers of underclothes, an elegant top, and a long heavy cloak. Not the most regal of clothing, but it would serve. Perhaps her servants forgot that Elsa could withstand the cold.

She was about to don the unusual clothing when she paused, thinking…

_I want to look good for Anna._

Slightly confused by that thought, Elsa stepped back and closed her eyes. A blue dress, made entirely of spun ice, began to form on her body. She had worn these garments often since the Great Thaw, but this was different. It was very form fitting, showing the curves of her hips and breasts. The material hugged her body, sending a shiver down her spine. She felt good.

Elsa turned to admire herself in the mirror, and to make a couple of adjustments.

The slit that normally went to her knee now rose to mid-thigh, exposing her long shapely leg, and the neckline dipped ever so slightly lower, displaying a hint of cleavage.

_Not very regal at all_. _But Anna will love it._

The queen turned on her heel and strode out of her chambers.

* * *

><p>"Anna!"<p>

"Elsa! My god…" Anna looked her sister up and down, her eyes lingering on her hips. "You look...wow...beautiful. Gods be good, Elsa, how have you not had every young man in the kingdom and beyond ask for your fair hand?"

_Because none of them could ever come close to being you, Anna._

"Um…" Elsa started, "I...shall we go?"

Anna gave her sister a peculiar look, before swiftly mounting her horse. "Sure, come on!"

Elsa mounted her own horse with some difficulty, plonking herself down on the animal's back, sitting in an awkward side saddle. She grumbled to herself, trying to get more comfortable. _Perhaps the trousers would've been a better idea, at least then I could sit properly._ She had never been around horses before, having been isolated for most of her life she never had the chance. Sitting there tensely, she urged the horse onwards.  
>The horse did not move.<p>

"Anna, wait!" Anna, who was already several yards ahead, turned her horse around.

"Relax, Elsa. He can tell you're scared. Just relax, and he'll relax". Anna made a clicking sound with her tongue, and Elsa's horse lumbered out of the stable, following Anna.

"So, where are we going?"

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post. And sauna!"

Elsa had heard that name before, but she could not quite place where. "Who-?"

"That's where I met Kristoff! I wanted to go back, for old time's sake"

_Kristoff. _Elsa felt that familiar unpleasant surge.

"So, tell me Anna. How are things with you and Kristoff?"

"Great! Things are great! He's great! We're great! It's great!"

"Anna" Elsa repeated tersely, shifting once more in her saddle "how are things with you and Kristoff? Really."

Anna's face grew glum. "Not good. It was amazing at first! We had so much fun together - oh get your mind out of the gutter Elsa!" she remarked at her sister's quirked eyebrow. "I'm serious! Kristoff is a great guy, he's so kind and thoughtful, but lately it just seems like...oh I don't know...like.."

"Like there could be more?"

Anna looked at her in surprise. "Yes, but not with _him! _Oh, I feel awful for saying it, but...oh, Elsa! I don't..._love him."_

Elsa was stunned. She had no idea that Anna felt that way about Kristoff. Her heart reached out for her sister, but part of it was secretly pleased, not because of her sadness, but because of something...else.

"Oh, Anna...I'm so, so, _so _sorry. I really thought you two were meant to be." Elsa reached her hand out, and Anna grasped it firmly, her warmth spreading up Elsa's arm.

"Thank you, Elsa. I can always count on you"


	3. Prediction of Warfare

They had been riding now for hours, and still there was no sign of Wandering Oaken's Trading Post (and sauna). Elsa sighed, not out of boredom - how could any moment spent in her darling sister's presence be boring? - but from a strange mixture of weariness, guilt, and confusion.

"How much farther, Anna?" Elsa had finally resigned herself to sit on her horse properly, though it had the unfortunate side effect of exposing a great deal of her left leg. She attempted to cover it with her icy cloak, with little success.

"Oh, about another half a league" Anna's usual cheery demeanour appeared to have returned with a vengeance. They had not talked much on their journey to Oaken's, yet they enjoyed each other's company all the same.

Very faintly, Elsa could make out a thin column of smoke rising out of the forest ahead.

_Hopefully, that is this Oaken's trading post._

"That's Oaken's ahead," She glanced quickly at the young queen, and Elsa was sure she saw her eyes flit downwards slightly.

_Was she looking at my leg? No, surely not. Not like that anyway, probably just thinking that I should have dressed more appropriately. I must look a fool, honestly. Wearing a dress on a horse, for Odin's sake! _Elsa once more pulled her cloak over her exposed leg.

Slowly but surely, the column of smoke grew larger before them, until at last, they found themselves in front of a stout and rather cosy-looking cabin. A sign above the door read: 'Wandering Oaken's Trading Post', and a smaller sign beneath it: 'and sauna'.

After housing their horses in the tiny stable to the side of the building, Anna led the way inside the cabin. It was delightfully warm, even Elsa could appreciate the heat of a fire. The cabin was lined with shelves of differing merchandise, some ordinary, like boots and cloaks, some strange, and some downright unidentifiable.

"Yoo hoo," said a voice to their left.

There sat a very large man, with a rather impressive moustache, perched behind his counter with his fingers steepled, peering at them.

"Big winter blowout! We have half price off - Princess Anna? Is that you?"

"Hello Oaken! No, please don't get up!" she said, as Oaken began to rise out of his chair.

"Who is your lovely friend, Princess?"

"Ah! Mr. Oaken, it is my honour to introduce my fair sister, Her Majesty the Queen, Elsa of Arendelle! Queen Elsa, this is Mr. Oaken, noble proprietor of Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna!" Anna gesticulated wildly between Elsa and Oaken.

"Your majesty!" Oaken cried, rising from his chair and sinking into a deep bow. "It is an honour to have you grace my establishment with your presence"

"Thank you, Mr. Oaken" said Elsa graciously. "Please, there is no need for such formalities here. We are your guests, this is your home"

Oaken rose, gazing at the young queen. "S-so, Princess Anna...where is that uncouth young...uh...gentleman you were here with?" he asked, trying to break the silence.

Elsa giggled.

"Oh, Kristoff? He...um...he stayed behind" Anna looked at her feet.

"Ya, I see" Oaken replied. "How may I be of service to you today, majesties?"

"We're spending some time together," Anna explained. "We haven't long reconnected, and there's so much we've been missing, so we decided to take a trip! We were hoping to spend the night here, if-if that's all right with you, of course"

"All right? _All right?_ My ladies, this is more than just _all right!_ It would be my very great honour to host your majesties at my humble establishment."

"Thank you, Mr. Oaken" Elsa replied, again with the same regal grace that seemed to come naturally to her.

"Ya, very good, very good!" Oaken began bustling around the cabin excitedly, looking for nothing in particular, when suddenly he turned, his expression glum.

"I fear, my ladies, that I only have one spare room" he mumbled regrettably.

"Oh, that's okay Oaken! We'll take it, won't we Elsa?"

"Absolutely."

"Ya, very good, but...it...it only has one...um...bed, I fear" Oaken said with caution. "Take mine, my ladies! I will sleep elsewhere tonight, it is no bother, ya?"

"No!" exclaimed both the young women simultaneously.

"Mr. Oaken, this is your home. We will take the spare room, and thank you," Elsa said with a warm smile.

"Very good, very good" Oaken said, still a bit flustered. "You must be tired, majesties. Perhaps an early night will do you good, ya?"

"A good idea, Mr. Oaken" Anna replied. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Mr. Oaken"

Oaken gave a small smile, and returned to his vantage behind his counter.

"Straight up the stairs, first on your left. Sleep well, ya?"

"Goodnight, Oaken"

* * *

><p>Elsa followed Anna up the darkened stairway, trying not to let her gaze linger on her swaying hips. They reached the top of the stairs and entered the bedroom.<br>It was dimly lit, and from what Elsa could see, Oaken was correct. It only had one bed. One, rather small bed.

"Ooh, cosy room!" Anna enthused, obviously not fazed at all by the sleeping arrangements. Stepping around Elsa, she began stripping off her clothes.

"Anna, what-"

Anna said nothing, only giving a meek smile to her sister. She had stripped down to her undergarments, which, Elsa noticed, left little to the imagination.

"Don't tell me you're wearing _that_ to bed?" Anna asked, gesturing to Elsa's ice dress.

"N-no, of course not." Elsa turned her back, and began to disintegrate the dress. For a split second, she was naked, and she was sure she heard Anna gasp, but quickly she fashioned some undergarments of her own of the same icy material. It consisted of a low-cut slip, exposing her midriff, and a short skirt around her hips, nothing else.

Anna was gobsmacked. She had never seen anything as beautiful as her wonderful sister standing there in her perfect glory. "I-Elsa...wow...I mean...not _wow, _but...".  
>The queen giggled at her reaction, a soft, heartwarming sound, and slowly got into the bed.<p>

Elsa lay on her side, facing away from Anna, and closed her eyes. But sleep was impossible, her mind was racing.

_Gods, what was I thinking? I could have easily not exposed myself like that. Oh Elsa, get a hold of yourself._

Several minutes passed in silence, the steady rhythm of Anna's breathing had an odd calming effect on Elsa, and she felt herself slipping towards sleep, finally…

"Elsa?"

"Mmm?"

Anna leaned over Elsa and planted a kiss on the elder sister's cheek. "I love you, Elsa. So much. Thank you for agreeing to this, it means a lot". She wrapped her arms around Elsa's torso and snuggled up to her, sighing comfortably.

Her warmth was incredible, Elsa never wanted this moment to end. Never in her life had she felt so close to her sister.

Anna placed a tiny kiss on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa's heart melted. "I love you too, Anna."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Elsa awoke. Late. The sun was already high in the sky, but Elsa did not care, for she had experienced the best night's sleep of her life. Anna was draped over Elsa, almost fully on top of her, her face buried in the elder sister's shoulder.<p>

"Anna. Wake up" Elsa gently shook Anna's shoulder, but got no response. Anna shifted slightly, and Elsa couldn't help notice her breasts press against her own. Feeling flustered, Elsa shook her sister once more.

"Anna!"

"Mmmph. Erlsa. What?"

Elsa couldn't help but smile. "It's time to get up, dearest Anna"

Anna lifted her head from Elsa's shoulder. "Mmm. Elsa, good morning".

"Good morning to you too" Elsa replied with a warm smile. "Come on, it's time to go"

"Five more minutes. I'm so comfortable" Anna stretched, her lower body moving off Elsa's, but her torso still upon her.

Elsa's breath caught in her throat at the sensation of Anna moving. She wrapped her arms around her sister and pulled her close.

"Five more minutes."

Two hours later, the sisters were finally ready to leave Oaken's. The pair had stayed in bed for the rest of the morning, mainly talking about their lives apart, all the things they'd missed. Not a single word was spoken about the upcoming summit, or the looming presence of the Western Alliance. Their heartfelt conversation dragged up some old feelings of remorse and hurt, and the two sisters had cried in each other's arms, apologising to each other over and over, hugging each other tightly, Elsa occasionally placing a soft kiss on Anna's forehead, or Anna a kiss on Elsa's nose, making her giggle. It felt so _right_, the two of them in each other's arms, laughing and crying all morning.  
>At last, they had arisen, and donned their clothes for the upcoming journey.<p>

"Where should we go? Did you even think where we should go before you dragged me out here?" Elsa smiled.

"Of course, silly" Anna replied, pointing.

Elsa followed her finger upwards, pointing towards a glimmer of light on the mighty North Mountain.

"Anna...why? Why do you want to go there?"

"I don't know, Elsa. I just do. I want us to leave there together this time"

Elsa felt a lump rising in her throat. Biting her lip, she extended her hand for Anna's. Taking it, the younger girl smiled warmly at her elder sister.

"I love you, Elsa, with all my heart. That is why I want to go there."

Elsa felt a tear run down her cheek as she bit back a sob.

"I love you, Anna."

The pair looked at each other for a few minutes, Anna gently wiped the tear off Elsa's cheek, Elsa tightened her grip on Anna's hand, as if afraid she would disappear.

"Come on. Let's go."

The pair journeyed through the deep snows, laughing and talking. Talking about anything and everything, it was pure joy to be in each other's company. Even when Anna settled on the subject Elsa least wanted to discuss, it was not enough to quell the bubbly happiness in Elsa's heart.

"So, what's the issue with this Alliance, then?" Anna asked. She was woefully uninformed about politics, especially for a princess.

"It's a coalition of four nations, Anna. They are officially known as _The Most Noble and Mighty Confederation of Allied Kingdoms_. Bastion and Valanx were the founders, many, many years ago. It remained this way for a long time, until shortly after my coronation, when the Southern Isles joined. Weselton is its newest member, joining mere days after the Southern Isles. They were...reluctant. I hear rumours that they were annexed."

"The Southern Isles is a member?"

"Indeed, Anna".

Silence fell over the pair for a moment, with only the sound of the wind in the trees around them.

"And this is why we're having a summit? To keep them in check?"

"Partially. We could never control them, not with the might of Bastion in there, not that I want to _control _anyone, mind you, but hopefully we can continue to keep the peace for another decade. The Northern Kingdoms and the Alliance have never seen eye to eye. There's always _something _in the way, be it trade disputes, blockades, embargoes, even assassinations. It seems that anything we do they take as a slight against them, and they use that to keep themselves separate from us. So for now, it seems that they are in fact controlling _us_."

Anna shuddered.

"I foresee many issues with this year's summit, Anna. And they all stem from Bastion. Ten years ago, according to Kai and my father's accounts of the last summit, Bastion was _nothing _like it is today. Its growth has been colossal, and it has grown into one of the largest powers the world has ever seen! In only ten years! They have the best weaponry, the largest army, the latest battle tactics, the most ruthless men…  
>It's not even a kingdom, Anna, can you believe that? A city-state, some call it. Ruled over by Lord Rainier, a truly detestable man. Detestable, but clever. Clever and ruthless and terrible."<p>

Anna gulped. "W-what about the Southern Isles? And Weselton and Valanx?"

"In the palm of Bastion's hand, dear Anna. Three kingdoms, yes, relatively _weak _kingdoms, but kingdoms all the same, all under the shadow of a city! If this was a decade ago, and Bastion was not as it is, we could treat with Valanx and Weselton and the Southern Isles with relative ease. But, alas, it is not so. With Bastion's might, all four of them are now much more confident. They could _easily _take the Northern Kingdoms, Anna. And if this summit is unsuccessful…" Elsa felt a shiver run down her spine, it wasn't from the cold.

Anna looked at her sister, her eyes wide. "Do you really think there may be a war, Elsa?"

Elsa gazed at Anna, a strange expression on her face, and she reached out and took her hand.

"There may well be, my love. There may well be."


	4. Down the Slopes of Death

**A/N: Here it is, chapter 4! Apologies for the long wait, I lost momentum in writing, and I had an idea for another fic too. Many thanks to cupcakesplease for proofreading :) Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>The duo ascended, gradually climbing the steep slopes of the mighty North Mountain. It was bitterly cold, even for Elsa's taste. Fortunately, for them both, they had purchased suitable attire at Oaken's Trading Post.<p>

Anna was frozen, her small form hunched over in the saddle, shivering uncontrollably.

"Maybe this journey wasn't such a good idea after all, Anna"

Anna sat up straight, frost adorning her nostrils. "No, Elsa! It's fine, I'm enjoying myself!"

Elsa quirked an eyebrow.

"More like...I'm enjoying being with you"

Elsa smiled. _Oh Anna. When did I ever deserve you?_

"We should quicken our pace, though, Anna. There's a storm not far away."

"How do you know?"

Elsa frowned. "Honestly, I do not know. It's as if I can sense it in some way. As if I were there myself, feeling the cold against my skin, but in my mind instead."

"You can _feel _that?"

"Yes. To the south, I can feel the heat over Arendelle. It's much warmer there than here. It feels like a heavy blanket wrapped around me...almost cloying in nature. It's hard to describe really"

"That...is amazing, Elsa"

Elsa was about to reply when she heard something. A deep, almost otherworldly rumble, coursing through the earth, through their bodies, and through their souls.

"What was that?"

"Thunder. Probably." The storm was to the north, and not the kind to produce any thunder.

Anna shifted in her saddle. "You're right. Let's hurry."

The rumble came again, stronger and louder this time. Growing closer and closer, it filled the girls ears until it was a deafening roar. Looking toward the source, they saw the mountain to their right. Only...mountains didn't move. The entire west slope was sliding downwards, an imposing white cloud of snow at its leading edge, the ground shaking in its presence.

"RUN!"

The girls spurred their horses, speeding aimlessly through the snow, the avalanche descending rapidly upon them. The roar in their ears was unbearable, surely nothing in the Nine Worlds could be so powerful. Here they were, racing away from the white fist of certain death, the sisters stealing frightened glances between themselves before urging their horses on even faster.

A scream.

Elsa whipped her head around. Anna was at her side mere seconds before, but now there was nothing. No sign of her beloved Anna. Elsa twisted around in her saddle, frantically scanning the white ground with her eyes.

_Nothing._

"Anna!" Elsa screamed. She whirled her horse around, and, sparing no thought to her own safety, plunged into the wake of destruction the avalanche had left.

It was freezing. Elsa rode through the waist-deep snow, her body weary, her mind hazy. She could barely see. The entire world was white. She was hopelessly lost, and Anna, her dear Anna, was missing. Cold, injured, possibly worse. She needed her.

The effect of the avalanche had on the forest was staggering. It had swept down the mountain at incomprehensible speeds and plunged into the trees. Some still stood, though more had been uprooted, unable to stand against the onslaught of ice and snow. A great chasm had been carved through the sea of trees, and it was this chasm that Elsa was now searching for her sister.

If only there were some sign, anything, that would give a hint as to her sister's whereabouts, but nothing. Everything was white. There was so much white, it invaded Elsa's very soul. She couldn't think; she could barely function. _The Snow Queen, outwitted by snow. How very appropriate._

"Anna!"

There was no reply.

"Anna, please! Where are you?"

It was growing dark, and Elsa was grateful. The white was less intense, less invasive. She could think now. She straightened in the saddle, a new sense of determination setting in, until she thought…

_Anna will not survive the night_.

Nights in the North were bitterly cold, and Elsa doubted that even she could alter the weather enough to warm the winter. She reached her mind out, the presence of utter cold was all encompassing now.

She had to find Anna, and she had to find her soon.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed since the avalanche separated the sisters. The moon was high in the sky, the aurorae were blazing, and the temperature was sharp. Elsa was exhausted, her horse even more so, yet she couldn't stop searching.<p>

Elsa was deep in thought, trying to conjure reasons as to why this catastrophe had happened, why the Gods had seen fit to strike the pair down in icy wrath. Elsa was not certain of her beliefs regarding the Gods, and she knew Anna never placed much faith in them. Her people did, as did her late parents. Many believed that the freeze Elsa had caused was the _Fimbulwinter_, and _Ragnarök _was soon to follow, where the Gods would do battle in their great halls, and the world of Men would end.

Elsa placed her faith in them this night. Gazing up at the aurorae above her, she said her silent prayer.

* * *

><p>A mass of snow fell from a nearby tree, landing with a small <em>thud <em>on the frozen ground. Elsa yelped with surprise and whirled her horse around to investigate. There was something on that tree. Something dark, something wet…

Blood.

Elsa's heart dropped.

_No, no, no. Not Anna, please not Anna._

Further, a streak of blood lay on the ground. Elsa rode over to it, and saw another a few yards ahead. Following the sanguine trail, Elsa scanned the forest before her, looking for any sign of her sister.

The trail went on for several hundred yards, until at last she reached an immense bank of snow. It seemed that the avalanche had met more trees than it could muster at this point, and snow had begun to back up.

The trail of blood stopped abruptly. Staring at the bank of snow, Elsa could not see anything, not at first. As she grew closer, a shadow cleared, and she could see the head of a horse.

Anna's horse.

Elsa's stomach tightened at the sight of the beheaded horse, hoping against hope the same fate had not befallen her sister.

"Anna!"

The only reply was the rustle of the leaves.

"Anna!"

The wind whispered through the trees, there was something more to it...a voice perhaps.

"ANNA!" Elsa listened intently for the voice she was certain she had just heard.

Nothing.

Elsa was about to turn around and search in the opposite direction when she heard it once more, ever so faintly, carried on the wind

"_Elsa…"_

"Anna!" Elsa kicked her horse into a trot, pivoting her head around like an owl, frantically looking for her beloved sister.

"Anna!"

"_Elsa...help me."_

"Anna! Where are you?"

"_Help me…"_

To her left. Elsa whirled her horse around and powered through the forest. The trees were becoming too dense, so she dismounted and continued on foot.

"Anna!"

"Elsa...help me…"

Elsa raced onwards, tangles of branches somehow untouched by the avalanche whipping at her face, but she didn't care. Anna was here, within reach. And she was _alive._

"Where are you?"

"Els...please…"

She was close, very close. Her small voice came from somewhere around Elsa's feet.

A flash of red caught Elsa's eye. The beautiful auburn of Anna's hair.

"_Anna!"_ Elsa gasped. "Oh, Anna, my dear, sweet, darling Anna! I found you!"

Anna gazed lovingly up at her sister. She had managed to crawl here and cover herself with branches and leaves for warmth. Her face was battered. Long scratches lined her beautiful features, blood leaking out. Her nose was broken, and her left eye was swollen shut.

"Oh Elsa. I knew you'd find me."

And with that, Anna passed out.

With all her strength, Elsa bundled Anna up in her arms and walked back to her tired horse. Heaving her unconscious sister onto the horse's back, Elsa mounted with difficulty. Making sure Anna was secure, she set off in the general direction of Oaken's residence.

Anna's body was bitterly cold. The pair wandered through the darkened forest on their weary horse, Elsa every so often checking if Anna was still breathing. She was, just barely.

"Keep going, Anna"

"Elsa...you found me…"

"I found you, Anna. And I'm never letting you go"

* * *

><p>It was growing light again, and the forest was beginning to thin. The trail of destruction left by the avalanche was far behind. Anna was still unconscious, her head nestled in Elsa's chest.<p>

Elsa could faintly see the thin column of smoke that heralded Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna, about a league away. Spurring her horse into a canter, she set off, the dawn sun lighting her way.

The terrain between Elsa and Oaken's was treacherous, and several times she was forced to walk her horse slowly around outcrops, gullies, and crevasses, with Anna perched precariously on the horse's back. Elsa was exhausted, having not slept for at least a day, and Anna was near death…

Finally, mercifully, they reached the front door of Oaken's cabin. Pulling Anna from the horse, Elsa carried her to the front door, and knocked twice, using her foot in place of knuckles.

Oaken opened the door.

"Queen Els-oh my. What has happened? Come in, come in! Put her by the fire."

"Thank you, Oaken". Elsa trudged into the main room wearily, and placed Anna in front of the flickering fire.

Oaken was placing more wood on the fire. "Please, my Queen. Allow me"

"Will she be all right?"

Oaken examined Anna closely. "It is difficult to tell, my Queen. I am no physician, the best I can do is keep her warm and clean her wounds. She may be, though she has suffered greatly. Her body has experienced a great trauma, and she is cold through to her very core. She may…" Oaken stopped at the sound of a single sob from Elsa.

"She'll make it, Oaken" Elsa said, tears streaming down her face. "She has to."

_She's all I have_


	5. Homeward March

**A/N: Aaaaaaaaand Chapter Five! This is most likely going to be bollocks, but ehhh. I've had University work to contend with. **

**I'd like to take this opportunity to give thanks to my dear friend TalkElsannaToMe. Her support has been instrumental, and I couldn't have done any of this without her. By the way, everyone should check out her awesome pirate fic!**

* * *

><p>Elsa's back hurt. She had slept by Anna's side well into the afternoon, her hand grasped firmly in her own. Her breathing had mercifully steadied midway through the morning, and her face had begun to regain some of its colour. The queen traced her fingers over Anna's cheek, analysing every inch of her sister's beautiful face.<p>

_How close I came to losing you, Anna. I could never forgive myself..._

Slowly, the queen rose from the floor where she had spent the night in front of the fire, and stretched, sighing with satisfaction as she felt the joints in her back crack and pop.

The sun had long since risen, and Oaken was bustling around nearby.

"Ahh, your majesty, you are awake! Did you sleep well?"

Elsa smiled ruefully, eyeing the spot on the floor upon which she slept.

"Perhaps a bed would have been better, my queen."

"No, Mr. Oaken. I had to stay with her"

"Yes, your highness. How is she?"

"Mercifully, she seems to be pulling through. She has no frostbite, and she seems stronger"

Oaken smiled. "Thank the Gods. If I may be so bold to inquire as to what happened yesterday?"

Elsa sighed, and began to recount the events of the previous day. The journey to the North Mountain, the thunderous rumble, Anna's scream. The insane speed of the avalanche, and the path of destruction it left as it pummelled through the forest. How she had spent the entire night searching for her beloved sister, never giving up. She had been determined to find her, for better or for worse.

It was beginning to grow dark as Elsa finished her account, and she realised she had wept as she had done so, her tears freezing on her cheeks as she told her tale. Slightly embarrassed to be seen sobbing in front of someone other than Anna, she straightened in her seat and smoothed down the front of her dress.

Oaken remained silent.

"Thank you again, Mr. Oaken. For everything"

Oaken smiled. "Perhaps, Your Majesty, we should move the princess to the bedroom? It would be more comfortable for her than the stone floor, and she no longer needs the fire"

"Yes, perhaps you're right."

"Please, allow me, Your Majesty" Oaken said, as Elsa stooped and placed her arms under Anna's shoulders and knees.

"No, Mr. Oaken. I should do it myself."

Oaken made no comment, only stepped aside respectfully as Elsa lifted Anna carefully off the floor, and awkwardly made her way to the stairs.

Reaching the bedroom, Elsa crossed the room and gently placed Anna on the bed. Smiling down at her sister's scarred features, she gently brushed the hair away from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear.

"Thank you, Oaken. For everything"

Oaken bowed slightly and retreated from the room.

Elsa sat on the edge of Anna's bed and gazed lovingly down at her sister. _Oh, Anna._

Taking the younger girl's hand in her own, Elsa lay down beside Anna and rested her head on her shoulder.

Anna stirred.

"Anna?"

"Elsa?" Anna looked over and gave her sister a weak smile. "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"You found me...I knew you'd find me. Oh Elsa, I was so scared."

Anna squeezed her hand in her own, and Elsa felt a lump form in her throat.

"I found you, Anna," Elsa said, on the verge of tears, "and I'm never letting you go again"

"I...I don't know what happened, Elsa. One minute I was right next to you, I thought we were going to make it, and the sound got louder and louder. Then everything went black. I vaguely remember myself been thrown from my horse, but not much after that. I woke up, it must've been hours later. I was so cold, I could barely move, but I thought of you, Elsa, and how much I love you, and how I couldn't bear to never see you again, and I think that kept me going. I managed to crawl away from where I landed, and I found a place to hide under those bushes, which is where you found me, I think…

So, thank you, Elsa. For giving me hope. I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you"

Elsa blinked back tears. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came.

Anna cupped Elsa's face with her hand, "Will...will you stay here with me tonight? I don't want to be alone"

Elsa leant down and placed a light kiss on the very corner of Anna's mouth. "I'll never leave you."

They awoke early the next morning, both feeling much better from a night in a proper bed. Anna was laying on her side, and Elsa had wrapped her arms around her during the night, pulling herself in close to Anna's body.

She sighed contentedly, tracing her fingers across Anna's injured face, leaving faint trails of frost.

Anna giggled slightly.

"Mm, Elsa. S'cold."

Elsa smiled, and kissed Anna on the tip of her nose. "How are you feeling today? Well enough to travel?"

"Much better, now that I'm here with you," Anna tightened her grip around Elsa, pulling her as close as she could, their bodies pressing against each other.

Elsa flushed.

"We should return to Arendelle soon. No doubt Kai will be concerned."

Anna mumbled in agreement, but didn't move, except to bury her face in Elsa's shoulder.

"Stay with me, Elsa. Now, when we return to Arendelle, after the summit...always. Please?"

"Always, Anna."

The sun had fully risen by the time the duo were prepared for the journey back to Arendelle. They were supplied with emergency clothing, shelter, food, and a device of Oaken's own invention, which emitted copious amounts of orange smoke when lit.

"So they can find you, if anything else were to happen, ya?"

Elsa smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Oaken. For everything you've done. I will remember this."

"Thanks, Oaken!" Anna beamed, pulling the large man into a hug, wincing slightly.

"Ya, very good, very good. Now, do you have everything? Food? Water? Do you have your-"

"Yes, Oaken! We're ready."

"Very well then. Safe journey, majesties."  
>"Goodbye, Oaken."<p>

The pair mounted the remaining horse. The poor beast was laden down with their supplies, but Elsa knew he could carry them safely to Arendelle. She had a lot of faith in the animal, it had, after all, enabled her to find Anna.

Her sister sat behind Elsa on the horse, her arms wrapped tightly around the older girl, her cheek pressed firmly into her back.

"Let's go."

The queen spurred the horse onwards, towards home.

For much of their journey, no words were spoken between the two, the sisters simply taking comfort from each other's mere presence. When the first lights of Arendelle began to appear, Elsa let out a sigh of relief.

"Elsa?"

"Oh, Anna. Sorry. I've been rather tense ever since we left Oaken's"

"I can tell."

"I've been on edge, on guard against another catastrophe. And now that Arendelle is in sight, I feel a little safer. Don't you?"

"I'm with you, Elsa. You always make me feel safe."

Elsa's heart sank. _Didn't help much before, did it?"_

"It's them!"

Elsa heard the guards shouting to each other on the battlements, and after a few seconds, the great oaken doors swung open.

"Your Majesty!"

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, what happened?"

"Oh my, your face!"

"Please!" Elsa dismounted her horse, "It is good to be back, and I am glad to see you all. But for now, me and the Princess Anna would like to rest. Someone, please send for Kai immediately. Tell him to meet us in my chambers."

"At once, majesty."

Elsa raised a hand to help Anna dismount from the weary horse, and, with Elsa's arm around her sister's waist, they entered the palace.

Wandering down the long hallways, briefly acknowledging the various servants who bowed and curtseyed along their way, they finally reached Elsa's bedchambers, and stepped inside.

"Home…" Anna let out a long, happy sigh, and collapsed on Elsa's bed, face down.

Elsa smiled, "Yes, Anna. Home. At last." She sat down gently on the bed next to Anna, absentmindedly stroking the younger girl's auburn hair.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Elsa jumped slightly, "Please, come in, Kai"

"Majesty," Kai bowed respectfully, "I am overjoyed that you and the Princess Anna have returned. We were beginning to worry, truly."

"Hello, Kai" came a muffled utterance from the bed.

"Good day, Princess."

"Thank you, Kai." Elsa rose from the bed, "It has truly been an ordeal. There was...there was an accident on our journey. But I would rather not discuss it now. Tell me, how are the preparations for the summit progressing?"

"We recieved word from all the Northern Kingdoms, my queen. King Farren of Dale wishes to attend the proceedings personally, however, Queen Nathalie of Corona and Queen Eris of Kelastra have both chosen to send representatives in their stead."

Elsa frowned, though it was not an uncommon occurrence for sovereigns to rely upon trusted ambassadors for such dealings. "Who are the representatives?"

"The Lady Westerly of Corona, and Ambassador Ernest Selridge, of Kelastra."

Elsa was not familiar with either of their names.

"Very well. What of the Alliance?"

Kai shifted. "Ah. King Ivan of Valanx is attending personally, as is King Maximilian of the Southern Isles and King Alfred of Weselton."

"And what of Bastion?"

"No word from them yet, majesty."

_Of course not_. Elsa grumbled audibly.

"Majesty?"

"Oh, sorry, Kai. I don't know what I expected of Bastion to be quite honest, though I certainly didn't expect them to keep me unapprised of their diplomatic intentions."

"Quite."  
>"Any further news, Kai?"<p>

Kai furrowed his brow, thinking.

"Nay, your majesty. Much of our attention has been focused on preparing for the summit, there has been little time for anything else."

"Very well. You may go. Thank you."

"Majesty." Kai bowed, and retreated, closing the door behind him with a snap.

Elsa sat down upon her bed once again, utterly exhausted.

"Anna?"

"Mmmh."

"Anna. It is time for bed."

Anna rolled over and looked at Elsa sleepily.

"All right. I'll just be a minute"

With much grumbling and groaning, Anna lifted herself from the bed.

Smiling, Elsa retreated behind the screen in the corner of the room, and began to disrobe, tossing aside the warm winter garments. Naked, she stood there for a moment, relishing the feeling of the cool air against her bare skin, and closed her eyes.

Anna coughed. "Well, maybe I should get going then…"

Elsa opened her eyes, only to be met with Anna's gazing right back at her. She blushed furiously, despite knowing Anna could not see much more than her shoulders behind the screen.

"Oh, Gods, sorry Anna!" Elsa flustered, searching for a thin slip and a short silk skirt, her typical sleeping attire.

Stepping out from behind the screen, Elsa reached her bed and climbed in, her skirt riding up her legs slightly.

"Good night, Anna."

Anna flushed slightly.

"Good night, Elsa"

She turned towards the door to exit, but at the last second she hesitated, and turned to face her sister once again.

"Elsa...can I...may I..do you mind if I stay with you tonight?"

Elsa raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"It's just that...ever since that night at Oaken's, after the avalanche...I felt safe with you then, even though I was so scared. And...I'm scared now, Elsa. I don't want to be alone again. Please…"

Elsa's heart melted, and she pulled back the covers. "Of course, Anna."

Anna smiled widely and hurried over to the bed, scrambling inside. She lay down on her side, facing Elsa, and the queen faced her in return. Their fingers intertwined underneath the bedclothes, and Elsa felt her face growing warm.

"Thank you, Elsa. For being here for me."

"Always, Anna. I love you, with all my heart." Elsa placed a soft kiss on the corner of Anna's mouth, the same kiss she gave her at Oaken's.

Anna sighed happily and nestled her face in Elsa's neck, her hands wrapping around the older sibling tightly.

Elsa kissed Anna on the top of her head lightly, and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to take her.


	6. Abandoned

**A/N: Decided to bite the bullet and submit all the chapters I have done. So I hope you enjoy. Again, many thanks to TalkElsannaToMe :)**

* * *

><p>"Elsa, wake up, wake up! It's me, Anna!"<p>

Elsa was screaming at the top of her lungs, eyes wild, frantically clutching onto Anna.

"Shh, Elsa, it's just a bad dream." Anna kissed her cheek and pulled her close. It was still dark, the moon was high in the sky. Her scream no doubt woke half the kingdom.

"Oh, Anna...it was _horrible!_" Elsa sobbed, her head buried in Anna's chest, tears flowing freely. "I was looking for you, out in t-the forest, l-like before, only this t-time, when I called your name, you _taunted _me. First you were to my left, a-and then t-to my right, and then behind me. Finally I found you! I ran over to where you lay, b-but it was too late...y-you were already dead.

The next thing I knew I was b-burying you, beside M-Mother and Father. The whole kingdom was there, to s-send you off. And then...life returned to normal, for everyone else. But not for me. I'd lie awake at night and t-talk to you about my day, what had happened, who had irritated me in the meetings...but you'd never reply, Anna! Oh, why didn't you reply?"

Anna stroked her hair softly, trying to comfort the older girl as she wept uncontrollably into Anna's chest. "Sshh, Elsa. My darling Elsa, I'm here now. See? I'm _right here_. I'm not going anywhere, not now, not ever. That's a promise. I will _never _leave you."

Elsa lifted her head slowly, and gazed into Anna's beautiful eyes.

"Y-you really mean that?"

"I do."

Their mutual gaze lingered for several moments, Elsa reaching her hand up to cup Anna's face, and Anna moving her hands down to Elsa's lower back.

The queen felt something, something deep within her, something she couldn't identify. But it was bubbling to the surface, bringing up all the feelings of anguish, hurt, love, relief, and happiness they had shared over the last few days, and brought them all together in a single, unmistakable, irredeemable action.

Elsa leaned in, moving her other hand up to Anna's face, and kissed her.

She kissed her deeply, pouring all her heartfelt emotion into it, all her passion, and her love for her sister into the kiss. Anna tensed slightly, but then relaxed as her hands made their way up to Elsa's neck and head, pulling her in closely. She returned the kiss with her own passion, their tongues swirling and intertwining together in their mouths. Elsa had never felt anything like it. Pure unbridled passion, combined with her intense love of Anna, made it the most amazing thing she had ever experienced, and it was at that moment that Elsa knew. She thought back to the day when she agreed to the journey, when Anna planted the chaste kiss on her lips, the tingling sensation she felt at that moment. All the times they had held hands, or hugged each other close, or when they shared a bed. Elsa now knew. She knew that her dear Anna, the woman she loved more than life itself, was the woman she _loved._

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart, still gazing into each other's eyes.

"Oh...Elsa...that was…"

"Anna...can I sleep here tonight? I don't want to be alone."

They both lay back down on the bed, and Anna pulled her sister close, nestling her face in the queen's long hair.

"Always."

Elsa arose early the next morning. Sitting up, the events of the previous night came rushing back to her. That kiss…

Elsa was confused. _Sisters...should not do that._ _Why does Anna make me...feel_ _this way?_

She needed time to think. Time alone to brood with her thoughts.

Sighing, she rose from the bed, careful not to disturb Anna from her slumber. Donning a simple ice dress, she crossed the room and exited, closing the door behind her quietly. She made a beeline for her father's study, a place she knew few people rarely visited. She would be undisturbed there.

A passing guard stepped aside respectfully as Elsa passed.

"Please inform the staff that I am not to be disturbed today. Do not tell anyone of my whereabouts. I wish to work in private."  
>"Yes majesty."<p>

The guard hurried off, and Elsa turned the corner of the dim corridor and entered her father's study.

It was a large room, with bookcases lining the walls. A portrait of the King himself hung above the fireplace. He appeared to be addressing his kingdom.

Elsa crossed the room and sat down heavily at her father's desk, her mind firmly on the subject of her sister.

_What have I done?_

How could Anna forgive her of something like this? She had ruined their entire relationship, she was certain.

_But why did Anna kiss me back?_

_Probably because she was as shocked as I. _No doubt she was reeling from disgust the moment they had parted. It was wrong.

_But why does it feel so right?_

No answers came to her.

It was past noon when Anna finally awoke, as was her typical pattern most days. Yawning widely, she stumbled from the bed and searched the room for some suitable clothing. Finally settling on the attire she wore the previous day, Anna ventured out in search of her sister.

Her first stop was the dining hall, where Elsa often took her midday meal. Anna was excited, the events of the previous night playing out in her mind repeatedly, bringing a smile to her face. She was anxious to discuss it with her sister.

Anna burst through the double doors, expecting to see her sister, however she was met with a view of Kai standing on the great mahogany table.

"What on _earth _are you doing up there, Kai?"

"Cleaning the chandelier, Princess"

"Oh. Have you seen my sister?"

"I am afraid not, Highness. Not since last night."

Anna frowned, turned on her heel, and walked swiftly out of the room. If Elsa was not in the dining room, she was normally either in the library, or in the garden. Anna decided to check the library first.

The library was a truly colossal room, with towering bookshelves reaching high into the vaulted ceiling. Books on every subject; war, diplomacy, finance, shipbuilding, anatomy, religion; everything one could ever wish to learn about was somewhere on the endless shelves.

"Elsa!" Anna's voiced echoed through the cavernous room.

No reply.

"ELSA!"

"May I help you, Princess?"

Anna jumped. A guard stood behind her. A young man, not much older than Anna herself, with a curious expression upon his face. Anna recognised him.

"Oh. Um...no...I-have you seen my sister?"

"The queen gave strict orders not to be disturbed, my lady."

"Oh. Where is she then? She won't mind me disturbing her."

"I cannot say, Princess. She explicitly told me not to reveal her whereabouts."  
>Anna scowled. <em>That was odd, even for Elsa. <em>

The young man looked nervous.

"Relax," Anna told him, "I appreciate your loyalty. It would not do to violate the queen's wishes, even for me."

"Yes, your Highness."

Anna turned to exit the library, but paused at the door.

"What is your name again?"

"Tristan, if it please."

"Tristan. Thank you."

Anna was at a loss. She had searched her sister's chambers, the gardens, the surrounding town, the vaults, and even the kitchens, but the young queen was nowhere to be found.

She was growing concerned now. Elsa hadn't disappeared like this for a long time, it was almost reminiscent of all those years she hid in her chambers.

A feeling of dread fell over Anna.

_Oh no...last night. What we did…_

There was one place she had not checked yet, a place she was sure Elsa wouldn't have gone.

Sighing to herself as she walked down the wide corridor, Anna racked her brains. Had Elsa retreated out of fear again? Was she disgusted by last night, by Anna? Or was she simply busy?

Finally reaching the imposing doors of her father's study, Anna raised her fist, trying to summon the courage to knock. Several seconds passed, Anna staring at the door, hand in the air.

_Knock, knock, knock._

There was no answer.

Anna knocked again, harder this time. "Elsa, I know you're in there. I've been looking for you all day, what's going on?"

"What do you want, Anna?" came the icy reply from behind the door.

Anna was taken aback.

"I-I just want to talk to you, Elsa. About...um...what happened."

"Not now. I'm busy."

Anna ignored her, and pushed her way into the room.

"Elsa, wha-"

Anna stared.

The entire room was blanketed in ice. Sharp spikes erupted from the walls and floor, all radiating outward from a single area in which Elsa sat.

"Elsa?"

"Not now, Anna!" Elsa snapped.

"What's gotten in to you? I know what happened last night isn't exactly..._normal_, but can't we at least talk?"

Elsa sighed sorrowfully, "I'm sorry Anna, truly I am. I don't know what came over me, I should _never _have kissed you like that! I don't know what I'm feeling right now, Anna, and I should never have placed this burden on you."

"I think you'll find, Elsa, that I _did _kiss you back. I don't know what to think either, but after that kiss…

Gods be good, Elsa, it was incredible. I don't know why - it was just a kiss, wasn't it? But I felt closer to you in that moment than I ever have in the past, and...I want to feel that way again, Elsa."

Elsa turned her back.

"Oh, Anna. I'm sorry...but I-I don't think we can." Fighting to hold back tears, she continued. "It's _wrong_ Anna! What would the people think? What would the staff think? My responsibility is to Arendelle, what sort of queen would I be if I never took a husband? Arendelle depends on alliances to survive! And even if by some miracle none of that was a concern, I still have this summit to conduct! So I'm sorry, Anna, but I simply do not have time for you!"

She regretted the words as soon as she spoke them, but there was no taking them back.

Anna said nothing, merely looked into her sister's eyes as her heart broke.

"Anna, I-"

"No, Elsa. You've made yourself quite clear."

And with that, Anna turned her back and left.

She was heartbroken. And confused. What happened last night was beyond amazing, though she did not understand why. It was a kiss, a passionate, heartfelt kiss, she should feel guilty, disgusted even, but she did not. All she felt at that moment was an intense love for her Elsa.

But today, Elsa had turned her back on her. She _had _initiated it, after all, she was the one to take the first leap, so why had she decided to retreat?

Fighting to keep her emotions under control, Anna rounded the corner and entered her chambers.

"Anna!"

The young girl was immediately enveloped by a rather cold, small form.

"Olaf? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, of course!" the little snowman replied merrily.

Anna smiled weakly.

"What's the matter? You seem upset."

Anna looked at him. Olaf could be remarkably astute at times.

"Oh, it's nothing Olaf, just a bit of an argument with Elsa, that's all. I'm fine, really."

Satisfied with the princess' response, Olaf bounded over to the door.

"Come on! I said I'd go see Kristoff and Sven earlier, you should come!"

Anna followed. Any distraction, even one containing Kristoff and their awkward friendship, was better than none.

Elsa was pacing, her mind a frenzy.

_What have I done? You stupid, stupid girl! You should never have kissed Anna, it was wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong! She's your sister, for Odin's sake! You've jeopardized your relationship with her, you've gotten her hopes up where there were none._

But there was hope. Elsa was _so _close to relenting to her sister that morning. She wanted to swiftly take her in her arms and catch her lips in her own, and hold her close.

Ever since the end of the _Fimbulwinter, _when Anna's heart thawed, Elsa had felt an indefinable connection with her sister that had not been present before. At first, she attributed it to the fact they had been separate for over a decade, and their relationship after was almost alien to them both.

But as time went on, and the daily life of Arendelle settled down, the feeling grew stronger. When they were walking in the gardens, or when they sat in the queen's chambers at night, Anna lazily brushing her platinum hair, talking. Even when they took their evening meals together, often in silence, Elsa felt...something.

And last night she burst. She _had _to let Anna know what she felt, even though she was uncertain of those feelings.

A sharp knock at the door startled Elsa, who let out a small squeak of surprise.

"Y-yes?"

"It is I, Your Majesty" came Kai's muffled voice from behind the door.

"Please, come in, Kai."

The door swung open, and Kai entered.

"Forgive me for the intrusion, my queen, but I have news of Bastion."

Elsa sat bolt upright, suddenly apprehensive.

"Yes?"

"They are here."

"Here? _Now? _Without even so much as a word?" Elsa and Kai were hurrying down the long corridor, on their way to one of the many balconies on the upper floors.

"Indeed, Majesty. I do not know why. The other representatives are not due to arrive for several days."

"They could have at least sent word. All the other representatives had the _courtesy _to respond. Why not Bastion? Father always said Rainier was difficult."

"Indeed, majesty."

They finally reached the uppermost floor, and the pair stepped out onto the nearest balcony. Leaning over the parapet, Elsa craned her neck to get a good view of the ship.

Black and foreboding, the frigate of Bastion dwarfed Arendelle's vessels. It looked completely out of place in their harbour, towering over the docks. Their mainsail was adorned with Bastion's crest, an intimidating emblem consisting of a portcullis gate flanked by two spears.

The hull of the ship was studded with at least one hundred cannons on one side alone, and four additional immense cannons surrounded the prow. This vessel could do considerable damage to Arendelle's navy, and Bastion no doubt had many more.

"I suppose Kai, we should go and greet our guests."

Elsa stood on the docks, her ice dress flapping in the wind and her hair whipped out of place. Kai stood solemnly next to her, a steely expression on his face.

An excessively large auxiliary vessel approached the docks, bearing four men. Three of them were spearmen, but it was the fourth Elsa was watching.

A considerably tall man, he was dressed all in black. Black breeches, black cloak, black shirt. His hair was black, and even his eyes seemed dark. A small pin with Bastion's crest adorned his chest.

The boat reached the docks, and the crew threw several ropes to the men waiting on the side. They pulled them in, and a gangplank was swiftly mobilised, allowing passage to dry land.

Two of the spearmen disembarked, flanking the gangplank menacingly, and the tall man in black followed. The fourth spearman remained on board.

The man's eyes were indeed almost black, now that Elsa had a closer view of him. His hair was scraped back off his forehead, leaving no fringe, and his nose was sharp and his cheekbones high. His mere presence seemed to command an air of fearful respect, an effect to which Elsa was not fazed.

"Greetings, Elsa of Arendelle. I am Lord Wilhelm König of Bastion. His eminence, Lord Rainier of Bastion, has commanded that I attend the proceedings in his stead."

"Well met, my Lord" Elsa said with all the grace she could muster. She did not like this man's attitude already. "Kai, perhaps you could provide accommodations for Lord König's men. I will escort-"

König cut her off. "That will not be necessary, Majesty. My men have no need of your quaint arrangements." He sneered the last word. "They will be more comfortable on our ship. However if you truly wish to extend this...ah...courtesy, I will accept."

_How very rude of you. I don't like you at all._

"As you wish." Elsa replied acidly. "This way, please."

König grunted. His men remained behind, sour expressions on their faces.

"Perhaps my Lord, you would be so kind as to explain why you have arrived early? Without so much as advance warning, let alone an official response to our invitation."

"It is not my place to question my liege's decisions."

His tone of voice put an abrupt end to their short conversation.

They walked the rest of the distance in silence, with Kai not far behind. Elsa could feel the lord's ominous presence looming beside her as they swept into the main castle.

"When are the rest of the delegations due to arrive?" König asked authoritatively as they strode towards the guest quarters.

"Three days time. Unlike some, they took the time to graciously accept our invitation to these proceedings." Elsa was not sure if it were wise to speak in such a way to the distasteful lord.

König only huffed.

"Here we are, my Lord. You will stay here for the duration of your visit. A guard will be posted around the clock, and will accompany you where you need to go. The same arrangements will be made for the other delegates.

I invite you to dine with me and my sister, the Princess Anna, this evening. Good day, Lord König."

And with that, she turned on her heel and strode away.

She wished she hadn't invited him to dinner, though she had little choice. Speaking brusquely to him was one thing, but completely disregarding formal courtesy was quite another.

And she had to convince Anna to join them.

_Anna._

Preparing herself for an uncomfortable conversation, Elsa turned her feet in the direction of her sister's chambers.


	7. A Thing Called Love

Elsa stood outside Anna's door, emulating what her sister had done all those years. Gathering herself, she knocked thrice and entered, without waiting for an answer.

"Elsa, wha-?"

Elsa stood in the doorway, gazing at Anna's beautiful surprised face. _Get it over with. _Straightening her back, she cleared her throat and donned her most regal façade.

"Anna, myself and Lord König are dining tonight. Your presence is required. Please arrive no later than an hour hence. Dress formally, please."

She turned to leave.

"Elsa, wait!"

Elsa stopped, her back still turned, but gave no reply.

"Do I have to go?"

Elsa sighed. She was expecting a much more uncomfortable conversation.

"Yes, Anna. Lord König is an honoured guest. It would not do for the Princess of Arendelle to be absent for a formal reception."

Anna snorted with disgust. "I'd rather not, Elsa. I'm too busy." She emphasised the last word.

"Anna, please! I need you to come tonight."

Anna stood abruptly. "Oh, so you _need _me now? What about earlier, when I needed you? You said it yourself, _dear sister, _you don't have time for me!"

"Anna, you are being ridiculous! This is not about you! This isn't even about me! This is about hosting a foreign dignitary whose liege is more than capable of seizing Arendelle. This summit is paramount Anna, and we must do everything within our power to see it through!. So yes, I'm afraid Anna, that it will involve a few formal dinners."

She had half expected her sister to disregard her argument entirely and refuse, knowing how stubborn her younger half could be, but she was wrong.

"Okay, Elsa. I'll go."

"Oh, Anna, thank you!" Elsa darted forward and caught her sister in a quick embrace, before stepping back quickly, avoiding Anna's eyes.

"Um…okay. I'll see you tonight."

Elsa turned to leave. Just before closing the door, she turned back to her sister.

"Anna? Thank you. After all this, we'll talk about earlier, I promise."

Anna did not reply, she simply stood there with a smile on her face.

Elsa had already arrived in the main dining hall, she was ten minutes early however. Anna was not yet present, nor was Lord König. She paced back and forth, Kai and the servants eyeing her curiously.

Footsteps behind her caused her to jump and look around. Her sister was entering the room, and she looked stunning. Her hair was plaited in a similar manner to Elsa's own, draped over her right shoulder instead of Elsa's left. She wore a jet black dress, the colour of her hair contrasting with the garment delightfully. A thin golden chain adorned her neck, the pendant sinking below her neckline, which dipped slightly too low for formality's taste.

Not for Elsa's taste though. She stood there, gaping at her sister, her mouth ajar.

"By Freya's fury, Anna, you look…um...well, beautiful!"

"Thank you," Anna smiled.

They both sat, Elsa at the head of the table and Anna to her left.

"So," Elsa began, "how was-"

She was interrupted by the sound of boots pounding into the hall. Lord König made his entrance, followed by two Arendelle guards, who remained at the door.

"Good evening, my Lord."

"And to you." König replied brusquely.

"My Lord, allow me to introduce my sister, the Princess Anna of Arendelle. Anna, this is Lord Wilhelm König of Bastion."

"Charmed, my lord."

"Pleasure."

They sat. Anna rolled her eyes at Elsa, who smiled, hoping König had not noticed.

The first course arrived, a steaming pot _Fiskesuppe, _accompanied by several large loaves of bread and a flagon of mead.

"So," König began, blowing on his soup "where are the discussions to take place?"

"In this room, my lord," Elsa replied, trying her utmost to ignore the slurping sounds coming from her sister.

König glanced around the spacious chamber, pulling a face of slight disapproval.

"Is that unsatisfactory, my Lord?" _I couldn't care less if it were._

"It will serve," The sour look on König's face persisted.

Elsa cocked her eyebrow, and returned to her meal, silence falling upon the trio.

"So!" Anna chirped, "How's the...um...weather in Bastion?"

Both Elsa and König gazed at Anna, who blanched under their intense stare.

"Fine."

"I was wondering Wilhelm - may I call you Wilhelm?" Anna had quickly recovered her composure, and it was König's turn to pale. "Wilhelm, what _exactly _will we discuss? I mean, I know the entire point is to 'safeguard the futures of the eight kingdoms', but what are we all going to talk about?"

Elsa was dumbfounded. Anna knew precisely what the summit entailed, was she simply doing this to _irritate _König?

_Not bad, Anna._

It succeeded. For the remainder of the evening, Anna grilled König with arrays of simple-minded questions. Elsa struggled to contain a smile as they feasted on _Pinnekjøtt,_ her hand over her mouth and her shoulders shaking occasionally. Finally, König had enough.

"If you will pardon me, majesties, I seem to be feeling unwell. Perhaps I will retire for the evening."

Without waiting for an answer, König rose from the table and sped from the hall, leaving the two sisters in the middle of their meal.

Elsa and Anna gazed after him, then at each other, and finally erupted into peals of laughter.

"Gods, Anna, that was..._not _funny! He…is...our..._guest!. _An official diplomat!"

Anna snorted

"He's the stiffest, most uptight and abrasive man I've ever met, Elsa! He deserved every bit of it!"

Elsa smiled.

The sisters looked at each other, and both knew what was coming next.

"Um...Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"Can...can we talk?"

"Yes. But not here."

The two rose and departed the hall, leaving the servants to clear the table. They strode down the long darkened hallways in silence, finally reaching Elsa's chambers.

Stepping inside, Anna let out a loud sigh and sat upon the queen's bed, while Elsa perched on the edge of the chair nearby.

"So…"

"So. Anna, I'm sorry. Sorry for everything. I shouldn't have retreated like that, it hurt you, I know. It hurt me too. I've been thinking about...us lately. About what we're going to do. About the future."

"And…?"

"And, quite frankly Anna, I don't know. I know I love you, though, and I can't deny that kiss was...nothing short of incredible. But it confused me. I know sisters should not do things like that, but equally I know how I feel about you. At least I think I do. It's all terribly confusing for me, Anna."

Anna smiled.

"Let me tell you how I feel about you, Elsa. I feel...when I see you my entire day is brightened. My heart is lifted. When we're together I feel so incredibly close to you, and when we're apart I feel...empty. All those years we spent apart, I had become used to it, but now that it's all over...I can't bear to spend an hour away from you, Elsa!"

Tears were brimming in the blonde queen's eyes.

"You often hear tales of people spending years of their life searching for their true love," Anna continued, "often, they never find them. I thought when I met Hans that _he _was my true love, oh how wrong I was!

You complete me, Elsa. As long as I have you, I don't need to spend the rest of my days questing for my true love, because I've already found her."

Elsa was openly crying now. "Y-you r-really mean that?"

"With all my heart, Elsa. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And...I wanted that kiss. More than anything. I know why you have misgivings about it, Gods know I did too, but what better way is there to show the woman you adore how you feel, sister or not?"

Anna leaned in towards her sister, eyes closed, her breathing heavy, and placed a light loving kiss on Elsa's lips.

The queen gently took her sister's hands in her own, and turned her gaze to Anna's eyes, tears still glistening on her cheeks.

"One day at a time, Anna. This...this is very new for me."

"Deal." Anna smiled, and placed a kiss on Elsa's knuckles.

Elsa smiled and placed her forehead against Anna's. Bringing her hand up to her sister's face, she returned Anna's previous kiss, just as chaste as before, but full of passion and love.

"Stay with me tonight?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Elsa giggled, and rose from the bed. Stepping behind her screen, she began to disrobe, her eyes still on her sister.

Anna was also undressing, but as she normally slept in her underclothes, she did not feel the need to seek out privacy. After several minutes unlacing her dress, she stood in her thin underwear, shivering slightly in the cool room.

"Get in the bed, silly!" Elsa chided from across the room, standing naked behind the screen, searching for some appropriate sleepwear.

Anna dashed over and hurled herself upon the bed, frantically covering herself in the covers, desperate to be free from the chill air.

"Gods, Elsa. Even your bed is freezing!"

Elsa only smiled. Finally dressed for bed, she crossed the room and climbed in, graceful as always, unlike her sister. She pulled the covers over her smoothly, and lay on her side facing her sister.

Anna snaked her arms around Elsa's waist and pulled her close.

"Mmm, Elsa. That feels nice. You're cold, but I don't feel cold anymore. Isn't that strange?"

Elsa said nothing, only wrapping her arms around Anna in return, kissing her on the tip of her nose lightly.

The pair were too tired for much conversation, the fog of sleep was quickly covering them. So instead, they simply nestled into each other, Anna's head underneath Elsa's chin, the queen's arm around her sister, and their fingers of their free hands intertwining lovingly.

It was well past sunrise when Elsa awoke. She was on her back, her right arm around her sister's shoulders, whose face was pressed firmly against her right breast.

Her heart fluttered slightly.

She lay there for several minutes, simply enjoying the feeling of closeness that came with sharing her bed with the woman she loved. Anna was snoring lightly, her long hair was an atrocious mess, however it did not detract from her beauty whatsoever.

Elsa was quite content to lay there all day, but the life of a monarch knows little free time.

"Anna," Elsa gently whispered, shaking her sister's shoulder slightly.

"Mmmph."

"Anna!"

"Wha-?"

"It's time to get up, love."

Anna slowly opened her eyes, squinting against the sunlight. Realising upon what she lay, she smiled slightly, before sitting up quickly, a slight flush to her cheeks.

"Oh! Elsa, I'm sorry, I didn't realise-"

"That's quite all right, Anna. It felt...nice to hold you like that."

Anna smiled widely and kissed Elsa on the cheek.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I have in years."

"So did I. Do you think I could stay here again...tonight?"

"Anna, my darling. I want you to stay here every night."

Anna said nothing, only leaned in to place a quick kiss on Elsa's lips, before rising from the bed.

"So," Anna began as they dressed for the day, "what is on the agenda for today?"

"Surprisingly, not a lot," Elsa replied from behind her screen. She had removed her night clothes, the heat from Anna's face was still present on her breast, contrasting with the cool air brushing against her pale skin. "We must meet with Kai in the Great Hall first. He is anxious to apprise us of the procedures for the summit, something he has been working on diligently for the past weeks I might add.

Anna nodded. _Doesn't sound too bad. _"Hope that König man won't be there though."

Elsa laughed. "I'm afraid so, my dear."

Anna sniffed. _At least you'll be there._

"Afterwards, I thought we could have lunch together in the gardens, just the two of us. Would you like that?"

"I would! Sounds wonderful, Elsa, thank you!"

Elsa smiled. "Unfortunately, the rest of the day is likely to be spent dealing with paperwork. Trades, taxes, all the things you love most of all, Anna!"

"I'll help!"

"No, Anna. You'll hate it."

"No doubt. But I want to help you, Elsa. It's not fair that you should have to do all this by yourself. I _am _a princess, after all! It's only right. And in any case, I'll be with you, so I'll be happy"

"Oh, Anna," The queen stepped out from behind the screen wearing a form fitting ice dress. With the usual slit rising to her knee, the garment displayed her full figure rather nicely. Elsa always loved these dresses. Anna was gaping, her eyes fixed to Elsa's curves.

The queen giggled. "Come on, Anna. Let's go find Kai."

Kai was already waiting for them in the great hall. The usual long dining table had been removed, and in its place rested a colossal triangular behemoth. At least thirty people could sit comfortably around it. It was constructed of mahogany, a rare commodity in Arendelle.

"Greetings, majesties."

"Good morning, Kai."

"Hello, Kai! Nice table!"

Kai smiled. "Indeed, princess. I thought it fitting, considering the importance of the event."

Elsa looked appreciatively at the monstrosity. "Wherever did you find it, Kai? There isn't enough mahogany within a thousand leagues!"

"King Farren of Dale has a wealthy trading partner in the southwest. He took it upon himself to provide us the timber. It arrived yesterday, quite a surprise too, I might add. The carpenter Alstad was kind enough to fashion us this table."

It was at that moment that Lord König strode into the hall, dressed in his usual macabre black.

"Good morning, Lord König."

König nodded, but remained silent.

_Be that way, then, _Elsa thought bitterly.

"So, Kai, now that we're all present, I've been looking forward to hearing your plans for the initial proceedings of the summit. Please."

"As you wish, majesty." Kai straightened his back, drawing himself up to his full height.

"The delegates are due to arrive in Arendelle two days hence. From their ships, they will enter this room to be formally received. Of course, you may begin the proceedings immediately, my lady, or postpone until the following day. The delegates have travelled far indeed, they will most likely wish to rest. Yourself and the Princess Anna will be seated here;" Kai gestured to one long side of the triangular table.

"The delegates will follow after, those of the Northern Kingdoms will be seated first. Lady Westerly of Corona, King Farren of Dale and Ambassador Selridge of Kelastra will sit to your left, Queen Elsa," Kai pointed to the second side of the triangle.

The delegates of the Western Alliance will enter last, and will sit to your Majesties' right hand side. King Ivan of Valanx will sit closest to yourself, Princess Anna, with King Alfred of Weselton, King Maximilian of the Southern Isles to his right. Lord König, you will be seated here." Kai gestured to the farthest point on the table, to the right of Maximilian's seat.

König sniffed. "As you wish."

Elsa stood for a moment, trying to take in the slew of information. "Thank you, Kai. You've certainly put a lot of thought into this. It's often the small issues that seem to cause the most problems."

"Indeed, your majesty."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, my queen. Chambers have been arranged for our guests. For the Lady Westerly, Ambassador Selridge and King Farren, they are situated one floor below your own, my queen. As for the delegates of the Western Alliance, they will reside in the east wing. I do hope that was not improper of me. I know Lord König has already been assigned chambers, but-"

"No, Kai! It's quite all right." said Elsa hastily, glancing at König.

"Thank you, my queen. I believe that is all, for now."

"My thanks, Kai. You've been most helpful."

Kai bowed deeply and departed.

König sighed. "Well then. If that will be all, majesties…" He turned and walked swiftly out of the chamber.

Anna stared after him. "What does he _do _all day? I never see him!"

"I am hesitant to think, Anna. Come! Now is not the time to dwell, we have lunch to enjoy!"

Elsa beckoned over a passing servant, who Anna recognised. Her name was Isolde, she was an orphan, and had been on the staff for as long as Anna could remember.

"Would you be so kind as to prepare us some food? Some sandwiches, some fruit, perhaps something to drink too. And...chocolate as well." The sisters exchanged a glance.

"Certainly, my queen. Will you be eating here?"

"No. In the gardens."

"At once, majesty."

The pair left the dining hall and strode towards the castle's main gardens. They were fairly secluded, the only frequent visitor was the gardener every morning. Several long benches were dotted throughout the greenery, and the sisters sat on the one furthest away from the entrance.

Taking Anna's hands in her own, Elsa gazed fondly into her sister's eyes.

"I'm glad we're doing this. Sometimes it's nice to get away from it all, even if it's only half an hour for lunch!"

Anna giggled. "As long as I'm with you, I couldn't be happier."

She slowly leaned in and brought her lips to Elsa's, a pleasant shudder running through her body. She was quite sure she heard a soft moan escape Elsa's mouth. Anna's tongue began to trace across her sister's lips, and Elsa moved her hands up to cup Anna's face, but then-

_Footsteps._

Elsa and Anna lurched apart frantically just as Isolde entered the spacious garden bearing a platter laden with food.

"Your luncheon, majesties."

"Oh! T-thank you. Set it down there."

Isolde did as she was bid and bowed deeply, before turning on her heel and leaving the garden.

Anna let out a long, slow breath.

"Wow."

"That was close. We must be more careful in the future."

Anna's eyes widened. "The future? You-you mean you definitely want-"

"Yes Anna. I definitely want this."

The pair turned to the platter and began their lunch, talking and laughing in the midday sun, each trying to eke out as much joy their brief respite brought them, before the troubles of the world caught up to them again.


	8. The Cross We Bear

The past two days had flown by in a haze of anxiety and apprehension. Today was the day. It had come at last. Today marked the beginning of the seventh summit. Seventy years ago, her grandfather brought four warring nations to Arendelle's halls; Bastion was a large city then, but possessed very little of the might it bears today, and no contact had yet been made with the distant Weselton or the Southern Isles.

What had started as a series of border skirmishes more than two hundred years ago escalated into full-blown war not long after Elsa's grandfather's coronation. The king had little experience of combat, but was a skilled diplomat. And so the first summit took place. The Northern Kingdoms were equally matched in strength and firepower by the mighty Kingdom of Valanx. Kelastra and Corona had long been firm friends to Arendelle, and without them all hope would have been lost.

But the King persuaded the sovereigns of the warring kingdoms to journey to Arendelle to discuss terms. For several weeks it continued, several times it seemed fruitless, without hope, until finally an agreement was reached. Valanx was to remove all military presence from the territories of Arendelle, Kelastra, and Corona, but the Northern Kingdoms would not interfere with any aspect of Valanx's trades, expansion, or conflicts, so long as it did not impact Arendelle, or its allies.

And as such, sixty-five years ago, Valanx made contact with the Southern Isles. Similar in ethos and ideology, the two kingdoms became firm allies, bolstering one another's strength. Two years later, Weselton made its first appearance. However their King did not trust Valanx, viewing their warlike ways with an air of distrust. Instead they made contact with the peaceful Northern Kingdoms, and became one of Arendelle's best trading partners, until recently that is, when their own Duke was sent home in disgrace, all trade ties cut off. With little income or protection, the small kingdom turned to the mighty Western Alliance, not three weeks after Elsa's coronation.

The Alliance itself did not exist until Elsa's father's reign, more than twenty years ago. Bastion was growing stronger by the day, almost rivaling Valanx in power. The two nations fathered the Alliance, and for twenty years remained steadfast.

And now they were here. Elsa and her sister stood in the great hall, at the far side of the vast triangular table, beside their respective seats. Waiting with baited breath, their hands brushing together, their fingers catching, the royal duo stood.

The ships had begun to dock almost two hours ago, and it had taken until now to disembark. Kai was stood at the entrance to the hall, waiting anxiously to announce each dignitary in his official capacity.

Elsa sighed.

Finally...footsteps! Faintly at first, but it grew in volume, as several men and women marched down the corridor leading to the hall. Kai straightened his back sharply as the first individual entered the room.

"Lady Westerly, of Corona!"

Westerly entered. She was a beautiful woman, around the age of forty, and wearing a deep green dress. Her hair was blonde, not as pale as Elsa's though, more like the colour of honey.

She swiftly crossed the room and stood behind her assigned seat to Elsa's left.

"King Farren, of Dale!"

Farren strode into the room confidently, a wide grin on his boyish face. Elsa's father had always been fond of Farren, and Elsa could see why. He was quite a short man, with his plain brown hair and ordinary brown eyes he wasn't particularly good looking, though his friendly demeanour more than compensated.

He half-jogged over to his seat next to Lady Westerly.

"Ambassador Selridge, of Kelastra!"

Selridge limped into the room. An older man of around sixty, his hair was graying and his face was wrinkled. A set of thin spectacles were perched on the end of his nose. He bowed respectfully at the door before crossing the room to stand next to Farren.

Elsa smiled. Her closest allies were here, now, in this room. They all returned her smile, before turning their gaze back to the door.

"King Ivan, of Valanx!"

Ivan walked calmly into the room. He was a totally unremarkable man, much like Farren, only without the charm and smile. Straight face, straight hair, straight back, everything about him was neat and proper. Hands behind his back, he took his place to Anna's right.

"King Alfred, of Weselton!"

A very large man, King Alfred ambled slowly into the hall. His face was beet red from exertion, and his brow was sweaty. Panting slightly, he nodded at Elsa before waddling over to his seat at Ivan's right.

"King Maximilian, of the Southern Isles!"

A huge man, Maximilian stood well over six feet tall. His hair was cropped short, and his steely grey eyes surveyed the room. He was truly menacing to look at, it was hard to believe that this was the man who'd sired Hans. He stomped over to the seat, glaring slightly at Farren opposite him, who only smiled in return.

"Lord König, of Bastion!"

The shadowy Lord swept into the room, a macabre cloud of doom surrounding him. It was almost tangible, every person in the room recoiled slightly. Dressed in his usual black, his beetle eyes glinting in the light, he walked softly over to his assigned seat.

Elsa took a moment to survey every face in the room. Apart from König, she had never met any of the dignitaries now stood before her.

"Please, be seated."

With a deafening scraping sound as nine chairs were simultaneously pulled back from the table, they all sat. Several servants scurried into the chamber bearing flagons of water, and two more set glasses for everyone on the table.

Elsa steeled herself. _This was it_. Anna squeezed her hand under the table for reassurance.

"Your Majesties, my Lords, my Lady, welcome to Arendelle. I'm sure you all know of the utmost importance of this summit. I cannot say with certainty how long the proceedings are likely to take, though it will be several days at least. We may commence immediately, though I expect many of you would prefer to wait until tomorrow. No doubt your journeys have been taxing, and I'm sure you are all in need of rest."

Lady Westerly stood.

"Your majesty, it is an honour to be stood in your presence. Queen Nathalie has asked me to convey her most sincere apologies for not attending. Her husband the King is quite unwell, and she wishes to stay with him."

Elsa smiled. "I am sorry to hear of the King's poor health, and I wish him a speedy recovery. It is my honour to meet you, Lady Westerly."

Westerly inclined her head, a small smile gracing her lips, and sat.

Maximilian cleared his throat, and stood. "Your majesty. We have indeed had long journeys, and we are indeed tired. However, I believe we should commence immediately. Such a momentous event should not wait upon the comforts of men."

Elsa cocked her eyebrow. "Very well then. We will begin now."

Maximilian sat.

"First, we will each bring to the table any issues you wish to be heard. Perhaps an agreement may be reached that can be included in the treaty renewal."

"Dale has no issues, my queen!"

"Nor does Kelastra."

The sentiment echoed around the room. _Thank the Gods, no petty squabbles for today._

"Very well then. On to business. As of today, a mutually beneficial agreement resides between us, I hope we can all agree. It is my aim to continue with this arrangement as best we can, especially considering the new positions Weselton and the Southern Isles find themselves in."

Alfred and Maximilian exchanged a glance.

Elsa continued; "Now that our relations with your nations have been...uh...altered, no doubt you wish to bring additional terms to the table?"

King Alfred nodded, and rose to his feet slowly.

"Indeed, your majesty," he panted. "First, please allow me to apologise profusely for the actions of the former Duke of Weselton against you and your fair homeland some months ago. I understand your decision to cease all trade with us. No doubt you are under the impression that I wish to re-establish trade with you, Queen Elsa, however that is not the case."

Elsa stared. "It's not?"

"Nay, majesty," Alfred continued, glancing sideways at König. "We have recently been bestowed the honour of becoming the newest member of The Most Noble and Mighty Confederation of Allied Kingdoms, and as such, we feel that such an agreement with yourselves would be a...ah...conflict of interests."

Alfred was visibly sweating, though it was far from warm.

_Conflict of interests?_

"I'm afraid I do not understand"

Alfred sighed, clearly wishing for this discussion to be over. "We feel...that for the time being, it would be best if we remained as we are. The Western Alliance is good for us, my queen, and, meaning no offence, we are in a far greater financial position than we ever were before."

The king sighed and sat down heavily, wiping his brow with a handkerchief, glancing once more at König.

"V-very well then." Elsa was perplexed. Surely it was even more beneficial to trade freely with both the Alliance and Arendelle? Weselton would be better for it, as would Arendelle itself, unless someone in the Alliance doesn't want them trading with Elsa…

_König._

Realisation hit Elsa like a speeding carriage. It was König. Or to be more precise, Lord Rainier. Alfred's nervous glances toward the shadowy Lord, his profuse sweating during their conversation…

König, or even Rainier himself, had persuaded - or more likely intimidated - Alfred in to keeping trade relations with Arendelle void.

_But why? More wealth? Better military strength?_

Possibly, Elsa thought. Weselton was wealthy indeed, but it's military was nothing compared to Bastion's. Rainier also no doubt had little need of their wealth. So _why…_

_To keep them away from us…_

Elsa's eyes widened as she finally understood what was happening. The Alliance didn't want Weselton's wealth and goods for themselves, they wanted to keep them out of Arendelle's hands.

Elsa was sweating as she rose slowly from her seat. She didn't want to spend a single moment in that chamber any longer. She had to think, about what the Alliance was up to, what it meant for Arendelle.

But for now, she wanted to be with Anna.

"Thank you, your Majesties, my Lords, my Lady. That will be all for today."

She turned to walk out of the room, Anna closely following

"But we've been here all of half an hour!" Farren protested.

"I am sorry. But I think we could all do with some rest. You have all just arrived, so please, make yourselves comfortable. We will reconvene in the morning, and I think we will all feel better for it."

She strode swiftly out of the room, Anna at her side, and only let her fingers intertwine with her sister's once they were well out of sight.

"What in Odin's name was _that _all about?"

The sisters had finally reached Elsa's chambers, and Anna had flopped down on the bed as soon as the door had closed.

"I'm not sure, Anna. Weselton's reluctance to trade with us may just be a stipulation of Alliance membership, but I'm not convinced. Did you see the way Alfred was looking at König when he was speaking? He looked nervous, almost frightened. I think Alfred was pressured to refuse any offer of trade with us."

"But why?"

"That I don't know, Anna. Weselton is wealthy, yes, so no doubt König wants that wealth for the Alliance, but I think it's more due to the fact that he doesn't want them sharing that wealth with _us. _

It's possible that the Alliance is just protecting themselves against any perceived threat from us of course, but I think there's more to it than that. It's almost as if…as if they're trying to gain the upper hand."

"For what?"

Elsa sighed and sat on the bed, leaning back against her pillows. "That I don't know, Anna."

Anna looked glumly at her sister for a moment, before moving up the bed to lie beside her, her head resting on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around the queen's waist and sighed.

"What are we going to to?"

Elsa gripped Anna's hand firmly in her own. "We're going to get through this, Anna. Whatever it takes. I won't let any harm come to Arendelle, and I won't let any harm come to you, my dear Anna." Elsa leaned down and placed a light kiss on Anna's forehead.

Anna smiled, "Thank you, Elsa. I love you."  
>"I lo-"<p>

A loud knock on the door startled the two girls.

"Who is it?"

"Lord Wilhelm König, your majesty."

_König? What could he want?_

"One moment, please."

Elsa disentangled herself from her sister and rose from the bed. Anna sat up, resting her back against the numerous pillows.

The queen opened the door. "Lord König, what can I do for you?"

König looked furious. "I would like an explanation as to why we have been adjourned!"

Elsa stared. "I thought it would be prudent to do so as everyone has arrived not hours ago. It would do us all some good to rest for today, and we can continue tomorrow."

König's face turned red. "May I remind you Queen Elsa, that this event you are so graciously hosting is the most important thing to occur in a decade? The futures of hundreds upon thousands of people rest in our hands."

"I realise that, my Lord, but I do not believe it would be in any way unwise-"

"Did you not hear me! I want t-"

"Did _you _not hear my sister?" It was Anna. She had risen from the bed and was storming over to the door, her face almost as red as König's. "She said tomorrow! That means tomorrow! Not now, not in an hour, tomorrow! Now get out."

Elsa gaped at her sister.

König was seething. He took a step towards Anna, his fists clenched.

Elsa had regained her composure. "Lord König. My sister has asked you to leave. I suggest you do so before you do something you sorely regret."

König scowled at the queen darkly. Without a word, he drew himself up to his full height, turned on his heel, and stalked away.

Elsa exhaled slowly.

Anna took her sister by the arm and pulled her back into the room. "Come on. Forget about him. Forget about all of it, just for today. Just relax."

Anna moved over to Elsa's bed and lay down, her head propped up with the numerous pillows. Elsa followed suit, but instead of laying on the pillows she nestled her head on Anna's shoulder.

She sighed contently.

"This is nice. Thank you, Anna, for dealing with him. There's something about that man that unnerves me."

"The fact that he's a creep?"

Elsa snorted. "No, not that. Well, not just that. It's his whole manner. The way he talks, the way he sweeps around the castle like a shade, even the way he eats. He represents the most powerful nation in a thousand leagues, a nation that could easily crush us. He's hiding a _lot _of things, Anna."

Anna wrapped her arms around her sister's waist and hugged tight.

"Did I not say to forget about him?"

Elsa smiled. "Yes, you did. I'm sorry, Anna." She kissed her sister on the top of her head.

Anna squeezed tighter. "What shall we do after the summit? When all this is done?"

"Well, Anna, I imagine things will go back to normal, more or less. There'll be the usual-"

"No, no, I meant, with us? The last few months have been fantastic, Elsa, we've gotten to know each other so well. I want to keep getting to know you. And, I-I don't like spending time away from you."

Elsa smiled weakly, her heart melting. "Oh Anna. We can do whatever you like. I don't want to spend time away from you, either."

"Do you remember that night after the thaw? We spent the whole night in front of the fireplace, huddled under a blanket, talking, until the sun came up. I loved you so much at that moment, finally I had my sweet Elsa back…"

Elsa gazed at Anna, her eyes wet.

"I'm so sorry, Anna. For leaving you alone all those years…"

"I know you are, Elsa. I forgive you. Just...don't leave me again, please."

Elsa leaned in and gave Anna a light kiss on the lips.

"Never."


End file.
